The Lost Souls - Chapter 2
by Elphin-Zephyr
Summary: Elphin stirred. His vision was blurry. He couldn't see much. He tried to make out some things. Locks on his legs. On his wrists. Around his body. He had wires and tubes protruding from his back. He looked up and tried to force his arms out of the locks. "So, you're awake?"


Elphin stirred.

His vision was blurry. He couldn't see much. He tried to make out some things.

Locks on his legs.

On his wrists.

Around his body.

He had wires and tubes protruding from his back.

He looked up and tried to force his arms out of the locks.

"So, you're awake?" a voice spoke from the shadows.

Elphin stopped. He stared into the darkness.

"I was wondering when you would come to. Quite a long wait. Still, it gave me plenty of time to fit you up to the machine." It spoke again. Elphin could now see that it was wearing a long greyish white lab coat reaching down to its feet. It had short, messy hair and purple goggles that covered his eyes. It seemed mysterious.

"Who…are you..? What did you _do_ to me?" Elphin asked with an injured but threatening tone.

"Calm down. I merely blasted my soul wavelength into your brain after knocking you down with my weapon…"

_Weapon?_

"Quite an easy process actually. Only works if the conditions are right though. All it takes is to…"

"Just shut up already! Tell me who you are!" Elphin shouted; he started pulling at the chains.

There was a long silence from the stranger before he spoke again. "The process will begin soon. If I were you, I'd fall back unconscious again for your own sake."

"What do you mean? And don't change the subject!" Elphin said, relaxing on the chains but still remaining tense.

"The awakening process is starting." he said and he picked up a microphone. "Professor Q's record log; 23 hundred hours, Wednesday the 12th, beginning experiment on awaken darkness subject." He spoke into the device.

"What's going on?" Elphin questioned as the lights brightened and the machinery around him sprung into life, sparks flying everywhere.

"Initiate phase one; prepare for resonance input." He spoke again into the device, his voice echoing around the lab.

The tubes hanging from the ceiling started to lower and connect with Elphin's arms and body, the tubes pulling on his arms trying to get air inside them.

"What is all this? What are you trying to do?!" Elphin shouted, trying to make himself heard over the roar of the machinery. Q ignored him.

"Initiate phase two; engage in resonance input." He said once more as he placed to hands into two sockets in his control panel. "This might tickle a bit." He said. And with that, he breathed in some air and forced down.

His soul wavelength channelled through the pipes straight into Elphin's body, causing him to tense up and scream in agony. The wavelength sparked around Elphin's body and the lab lit up in a dazzling light show. Meanwhile, Elphin continued screaming. He was trying to force himself away from the tubes and the chains, to get away from the searing pain. Q looked on in complete amazement, a smile spreading across his face. On a screen below him showed Elphin's body twisting and turning. Within his body, blackness was morphing and changing. He continued on.

Elphin's screams penetrated the walls of the lab and he shook violently, the tube's air pressure releasing from inside. Steam was escaping from Elphin's body.

"Come on. Come on!" Q said under his breath as his saw the blackness grow inside. When he looked back up, he realised that Elphin's behaviour was changing. His screams were turning into roars, he began to clench his hands repeatedly, and a dark appearance covered his body.

When he looked back down again, a flashing bar appeared on the screen saying "Awakening complete." He clenched his fists and his hands shot back out of the sockets. The wavelength quickly exited the tubes as Elphin cried one last time before slumping down again in silence, steam escaping from his body.

Q heaved a sigh of relief and leaned down to his device again. "Initiate phase three; begin aftershock procedure." The tubes disconnected from Elphin's body and the structure in which Elphin was hung on lowered. Another bar on the screen appeared saying "Controlled shut down, 100% remaining" with an inner bar that slowly slid across, counting down the time. Q ignored the bar and strode over to the lifeless Elphin. He pushed the big tubes up and away from him and started disconnecting the smaller tubes.

"40% remaining."

More and more of the tubes came out.

"10% remaining."

Q reached around and pulled at the last tube.

"WARNING! INCOMPLETE SHUTDOWN!"

He rushed back to the screen and grabbed the side. "Crap! Incomplete shutdown! Gotta activate emergency abort!" But it was too late.

Red lights flashed around the lab, a siren roared and echoed across the room.

Elphin's body shuddered.

Q concentrated on his body.

Elphin's head rose but continued to face down. He slowly looked up at Q. His hair creating a shadow across his eyes. An evil smile spread across his face. When he spoke, it wasn't his voice. It was low and menacing.

"Thanks for that… Now I will kill you…"


End file.
